other silly story
by brusk
Summary: la tranquila vida de spencer cambia con la llegada de un principe que organizo un evento a su ciudad, y lo peor de todo es que su hermana se pierde , tendra que hacer lo indispensable para poder encontrarla,- spencer, amigo, en realidad pareces una chica- (ectofeature, oneshort)


La historia se centra en Spencer Wright un niño de 15 años, el vivía tranquilamente en la ciudad de Hollywood, asistia al colegio, pasaba con sus amigos, hacia cortos de terror en sus ratos libres, todo lo que un chico normal hace, hasta que llego un anuncio

-oye, Spencer- dijo su amiga de la infancia shanilla..-te, enterastes

-¿de que?-pregunto Spencer  
-de que el príncipe de otro país vendrá aquí, a Hollywood-  
-aah, si me entere, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Bobby?, bertie?  
shanilla miro a Spencer un poco enojada  
-billy-  
-ah, si Billy- spencer se rio para sus adentros,..billy joe cobra, ese tal príncipe por el cual todas las chicas de su escuela suspiraban, al parecer el estaba buscando novia para casarse, le han presentado tantas candidatas pero el las has rechazado, y anda en busca de todo los lugares para dar con una,-la verdad, que ese tipo no me cae bien-.. pensó  
pero incluso hasta sus conocidas babeaban por el.  
-y que viene hacer aca, en Hollywood-  
-al parecer va a organizar un baile, en el cual están invitada todas las chicas, y creo que es hoy a las 8 de la noche-respondio shanilla con un tono de ilusión  
-¿y tu vas a asistir?-pregunto Spencer  
-talves lo haga, si rajeev no dañe todos mis vestidos de gala-.. los dos rieron hasta que toco el timbre de inicio de clases. 

Spencer, cuando llego todas las chicas estaban hablando de ese tal evento  
-enserio, nose porque todas les gusta ese idiota de Billy- Spencer le dijo a rajeev un poco enojado  
-shhshhh, cuidado, cualquier fanatica te puede escuchar y el problema que se te va a venir encima- dijo rajeev, en voz baja.  
-jejeje, tienes razón-  
las clases acabaron, y Spencer se dirigia a su casa, caminando, porque ''alguien'' había estropeado su bicicleta, y por ese alguien se referia a su hermana, que la rompió intentando hacer una de sus llaves de karate.  
cuando llego no encontró a nadie, mas que a su hermana viendo televisión y una nota en el refrigerador:  
_**Spencer, vamos a estar afuera hasta la media noche porque un familiar tuyo se enfermo y tenemos que hacer cargo de el, por favor, cuida de tu hermana y no dejes que nada le pase  
Con amor, mama**_

Lo que le faltaba, no podrá hacer nada por estar cuidando de su hermana, y que tenia planeado terminar los cortos con rajeev  
-oye, jessica, no te moveras de ese lugar, tampoco saldrás de la casa ni hagas travesuras, de acuerdo?- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana menor  
-y tu quien eres para darme ordenes-respondio la chica  
-tu hermano mayor-refuto el chico  
-no te preocupes, no me moveré de aquí, además si quiero, ahora mismo podría tumbarte con un solo dedo- jessica rio para sus adentro mientras Spencer lo miraba enojado  
-ok, ok, solo quédate aquí y no te muevas- Spencer se dirigía a terminar de editar sus cortos, no quería problemas ese dia, pero lo que hiba a pasar después arruino su tranquila noche.

Spencer estaba intentando editar los videos aunque algunas tomas estaban mal, en las mayoría de escenas no se enfocaba en su personaje y solo empezaba a hablar de lolo.  
mañana tendrá que empezar todo otra ves.  
vio la hora y eran las 7, era tarde y no le ha dado de cenar a su hermana.  
se dirigía a la sala, aunque algunas veces era difícil ubicarla, el lugar donde vivía era muy grande, y algunas veces se perdia siendo ese su propio hogar.  
-oye jessica, que quieres de cenar?-dijo, esperando encontrar una respuesta  
-jessica?-  
ok, eso estaba empezando a tornar raro para Spencer, fue a la sala y no estaba, la busco en su cuarto y no había nadie, su hermana no aparecia por toda la casa.  
salio para ver si se había huido a otras parte.  
se dirigio al wifri y pregunto por su hermana a todos los que se encontraban ahí pero no la logro hallar, busco en todas partes, le escuela, la casa de sus amigos, el parque, su casa y seguia sin aparecer.  
fue a la casa de sus amigos a preguntar si la habían visto o a pedir ayuda.  
-oigan han visto a mi hermana jessica- Spencer dijo en modo de suplica y ya asustado por la situación  
-no, no la hemos visto, ¿se te extravio?-respondieron al unisono  
-si, estaba editando los cortos que hice que cuando la fui a ver no estaba, ya la busque en todas partes- Spencer ya se estaba deseperando  
-no en todas- respondio shanilla con un tono divertido-recuerdas quien venia de visita-  
-la verdad que no… espera,no, no voy alla por nada del mundo-  
-tienes que, tu hermana podría estar en ese lugar y tienes que ir a buscarla-  
-a no ser que… shanilla me podrias hacer un favor- dijo en tono de suplica  
-lo siento Spencer, tenia planeado ir hoy, pero mis padres no me dejan, dicen que es anti feminista escoger esposa mediante un baile, perdón-  
-entonces, tengo que ir yo- dijo Spencer

-tampoco puedes, solo dejan entrar mujeres a ese baile- Spencer ya se estaba quedando sin ideas  
-ya se un modo por el cual puedes entrar- dijo shanilla riendo  
-cual? Espera…. NO NO NO, definitivamente no-  
-no tienes de otra Wright, además, que yo recuerde tus padres vienen hoy ¿verdad? Y esos bailes acaban hasta el amanecer, no tienes otra alternativa spen-  
-¿de que están hablando ustedes- dijo confundido rajeev al no saber que tramaban sus amigos  
-de que disfrazemos a Spencer de mujer y busque a jessica- respondio intentando contener la risa.  
en cambio Spencer estaba que se moria, sabia que su hermana es importante para el, ¿pero vestirse de mujer e ir al baile de un tipo que odia?¿que pasa si el lo invita a bailar y descubre que es hombre? su reputación se veria arruinada y ya nadie veria sus cortos.

-nunca dije que aceptaría esas condiciones-  
-recuerda que tu hermana es una menor, al ver que no esta con un adulto podría secuestrarla o peor- miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Spencer, algún  
pervertido pedófilo podría hacerle daño  
-esta bien, lo hare, pero recuerden, no le cuenten esto a nadie, ni tomen fotos ¿de acuerdo?-  
-esta bien- dijieron los dos hermanos soltando unas risillas acusatorias  
shanilla saco una infinidad de vestidos, se probaron un monton hasta que dieron con el indicado, se probo un vestido blanco con encages rosas un moño rosa en la parte de atrás, le pusieron una peluca con el color de su pelo y unas zapatillas de cristal.  
-oye, en verdad pareces una chica-dijeron al unisono, ni siquiera tuvieron que maquillarlo, su cara blanca, la forma de su cuerpo, daba la apariencia de una chica  
-recuerden no decirle esto a nadie-  
-esta bien, confía en nosotros, a cambio de una pequeña suma-  
-rajeev!-…-ok,ok, no te cobrare-

-  
Spencer fue corriendo al lugar donde se hiba celebrar aquella fiesta, logro engañar fácilmente a los guardias gracias a su disfraz, después le agradecería a sus amigos, pero por ahora debía encontrar a su hermana. 

Mientras tanto dentro del palacio

-baruch, necesitas encontrar esposa ya! No puede quedarte solo para siempre, asegúrate de encontrarla en este baile, ¿entendistes?!- dijo su madre  
-ya te dije que nadie me llama la atención, además me llamo Billy-dijo un moreno sentado en su trono.  
-no, te llamas Baruch cohen y ya deja de ser tan testarudo, asegúrate de conseguir una chica, o te preparare un matrimonio arreglado- sin mas que decir se fue  
-buuu, que aguafiestas, la verdad que ninguna chica me llama la atención, todas las que se me acercan son niñas mimada y se acercan por mi dinero- pensó el moreno.  
cuando de pronto vio a una chica acercarse, su cabello era castaño y caia sobre sus hombros, tenia un hermoso vestido blanco con encages rosados ynas finas zapatillas de cristal, debía ser tan hermosa para llamar la atención de Billy joe cobra.

Mientras tanto Spencer intentaba llamar a shanilla por celular  
-¿lograste infiltrarte?-  
-si, al parecer piensan que soy mujer- dijo en vos baja  
-pero tienes apariencia de mujer -dijo soltando algunas risillas  
-,por ahora intenta buscar a jessica, y que nadie te descubra ¿de acuerdo?-…-ok, adiós-spencer colgó cuando noto una presencia cerca de el atrás suyo estaba el gran príncipe mas bien, el idiota por el cual todas las chicas de su clase mojaban las bragas, Billy joe cobra  
-maldicion, y si me escucho?-penso  
-con que lindura me he encontrado por aquí , como te llamas?- dijo Billy mientras besaba su brazo.  
-emmmm, me llamo spenc…digo paula , mucho gusto- dijo intentando hacer una reverencia  
-oh, ¿quieres bailar?-  
-emmmm, yo- Spencer en ese momento quería que se lo tragase la tierra, no sabia bailar, y ademas Billy tiene muchas candidatas mejores y se tuvo que fijar en el, mejor haría lo que el pidiese , no quería que sospechara de el.  
-esta bien, aunque no se bailar muy bien-  
-yo te enseño- con pasos torpes comenzaron a bailar Spencer y Billy, se quedaron en ese estado como por 30 minutos, hasta que Spencer noto que todos los estaban viendo y además tenia que encontrar a su hermana  
-maldicion, como me safo de esto- pensó  
-lo siento Billy, digo su alteza, necesito encontrar a alguien, en este palacio, adiós- para no alargar mas la conversación se fue a toda prisa, ese palacio tenia infinidad de salones, le resultaría difícil encontrar a su hermana.

Ya había pasado una hora y Spencer seguia buscando a su hermana, o al menos eso intentaba, ese idiota llamado Billy no lo dejaba en paz, cada ves que se lo topaba no lo dajaba en paz, solo se le apegaba a el.  
Spencer ya se canso, cogio a Billy y lo llevo a un lugar desabitado.  
-miro, yo no soy lo que tu crees- dijo Spencer ya cansado  
-si se lo que tu eres?-  
-enserio?-  
-si, eres la criatura mas hermosa del mundo- acto seguido le beso la mano  
-mira, yo soy hombre,me vesti asi para entrar y encontrar a mi hermana, ahora que lo sabes, no molestes, deacuerdo?- sin nada mas que decir Spencer se fue corriendo.  
logro divisar a su hermana entre una multitud de gente, la hiba a llamar cuando vio que alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás, era Billy, al parecer no se la hiba a dejar fácil  
-¿tu otra ves, ya no te dije lo que era?- Spencer intentaba safarse del abrazo pero no pudo  
-no me importa lo que eres, hombre o mujer, sigues siendo igual de hermoso-  
Spencer sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban a un color carmín, Billy fue acercando sus labios a los de el y lo beso, pero Jesica rompió la burbuja de amor cuando se acerco a Spencer  
-maldicion, tengo que llevarme a jessica- pensó y acto seguido se solto del abrazo y se llevo a jessica a un lugar deshabitado  
-jessica, tenemos que irnos-  
-y tu quien eres?-  
-soy tu hermano Spencer, me vesti asi para poder entrar- Spencer creyo que su reputación se iria al caño.  
-spencer? Enserio?, te ves genial-…..-si, si, después te burlas de mi ahora tenemos que irnos porque un idiota anda tras de mi-  
-¿a quien le dices idiota? Mi hermoso príncipe-  
-ahhhhhh que haces aquí!, gracias por el baile, pero ahora tengo que irme, jessica larguémonos de aquí- Spencer y jessica corrieron al escuchar las campanadas marcando que hiban hacer las doce y sus padres estaban próximo a venir, divisaron una larga escalera y Billy intentando perseguir a Spencer.  
-maldicion, esto parece un estúpido cuento, ahora falta que se me caiga la zapatilla- Spencer dio un paso mal y se le fue soltando la zapatilla y el celular  
-mierda, esto tiene que ser una jodida broma, Spencer logro divisar la puerta y vieron a sus amigos con una limusina  
-spencer, jessica, suban!- ambos hermanos subieron y se fueron a toda velocidad, lo único que quería Spencer era olvidar esa noche, llegaron a su casa unos minutos antes que sus padres, el castaño logro quitarse el vestido y los demás accesorios, esa fue una noche difícil para el

-  
-oh, y ahora que hago, mi invitado de honor se acaba de ir y ni siquiera se su nombre- el moreno noto que algo brillaba en las escaleras cuando diviso un celular y una zapatilla  
-esto debe ser de aquel chico- acto seguido reviso su celular  
-al parecer mi amado se llama ''spencer wright'', mañana le hare una pequeña visita-

Al dia siguiente, Spencer tuvo que ir a la escuela, lo uno que quería era olvidar esa noche y que sus amigos y hermana también lo hagan.  
-hola Spencer, te divertistes anoche? Jejeje- dijeron los dos hermanos  
-callense, aunque gracias por salvarme, ese idiota casi me alcanzaba a no ser por ustedes-  
-¿a quien le dices idiota? Mi lindo Spencer-  
-por favor, que no sea Billy, por favor, que no sea Billy, por favor, que no sea Billy,- Spencer repetia en vos baja.  
-pues claro que soy billy, mi amado Spencer, desde hoy voy a estudiar aquí, y estare junto a ti durante un laaaaaargo tiempo- Billy cogio a Spencer del cuello de la camiseta y le robo otro beso.  
-esto debe ser un sueño, si es un sueño quiero despertar ya-  
-spencer, Spencer, Spencer- Billy repetia su nombre

-Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, despierta ya!- repetia Billy mientras lo empujaba levemente  
-ahhhh, que paso?-  
cuando Spencer vio a sus alrededores vio que estaba en su cuarto  
-no recuerdo nada-  
-me dijistes que te dejara en paz porque estabas haciendo una investigación de cuentos clásicos y te quedastes dormido, no te acuerdas?- cuando Spencer vio a su alrededor estaba un cuento de cenicienta.  
-estupido libro- penso  
-todo fue un sueño, que bueno- dijo en voz baja  
Spencer se puso el pijama y se fue a acostar, cuando vio que unos frios brazos lo envolvían  
-billy? Que haces?-  
-quiero dormir junto a ti,mi lindo príncipe, jejeje- dijo Billy  
al parecer para Spencer la pesadilla aun continuaba.  
_

**HELLO dears  
adsadssa quise hacer un fi ectofeature :3 se me ocrurrio cuando me cayo un libro de cenicienta en la cabeza e_e asi que decidi hacer este bizarro fic, espero que les guste, nos vemos en otro capitulo, chaito :3**


End file.
